Ben Schultz 11
Ben_Schultz_11/'ska '''is an active Australian veteran, Dronie nominated highscorer and N mapper; currently the only player to be nominated for a Dronie as a player ''and a mapper. Ben_Schultz_11 was the name of an old account on Numa; formed in September 2005 - and although he has used ska on Numa and the Metanet forums since April 2006, he still uses the "Ben_Schultz_11" account for highscoring for both N and NReality. Highscores As of 21 November 2011, ska holds 353 Metanet highscores (ranked #10) using his Ben_Schultz_11 account and also holds 22 0th scores, (ranked #5) and has held highscores as early as November 2004. He obtained his first 0th on 85-3 on 1 January 2007. On 2 November 2011, ska took a 0th on 17-0 before further improving the score again a few days later. A couple of weeks later, ska engaged in a skirmish with arch-rival vankusss by reclaiming the 0th on a 08-1; a level ska had initially innovated. vankusss, who had lost an episode ownage as a consequnce (i.e. a 0th on every level in an episode, including the epiode 0th) was evidently displeased with this and edged out ska by a few frames with a score of 176.525 from ska's new 176.400. ska fought off the response by posting a 176.950 which officially cemented ska as the oldest continually active highscorer around today. ska still frequently highscores custom levels from Numa and still occasionally highscores on the Metanet levels. He also has a knack for innovations, having recently innovated both 46-0 and 13-1 as well as 12-0 a while before that. On September 2 2010, ska also innovated 29-2, smashing a 3 year old 0th held by retired veteran, johnny_faneca. ska's 06-4 run was nominated for a Dronie in the 'run of the year' category for 2009, but the 0th has since been taken by mohamedraif. ska's most recent innovation was on 34-1 where he changed the route to secure a 2.275 second lead over the original 0th until he was eclipsed by 2 frames by the mysterious Last_FairyTail. Some of his more recent 0ths include 67-0, 18-0, 34-1, 62-4, 78-3 and 23-0; a personal favourite of ska's. ska was also a semifinalist for both sections in season 4 of Blur; a highscoring and speedrunning tournament. ska also achieved all 600 NReality Top-20 highscores and was the 5th player to complete NReality. He is also the only player to have ever submitted a 253 second+ run on 00-0 (using underclock mode), registering a score of 253.550, almost a second faster than naem's old run. The run itself is actually transcoded from an old mohamedraif Manually Built Demo. Maps and other contributions ska has also made quite a few popular maps using both accounts. ska's recent maps may be found here. ska's older maps may be found here. ska took a 6th month hiatus from map making in 2009. ska has 3 featured maps here . ska created the N Sidescroller. An experimental port of N into sidescroller format and has had over 2,500 downloads as of September 2010. ska also created the acclaimed Best of N Video which contains some famous highscores and other interesting exhibitions of N's unique gameplay. Other forum contributions by ska include hosting highscoring tournaments such as Elimination 2 and Mistixia. On May 19 2009, ska became a reviewer on Numa although he was demoted due to a parody review he made satirizing a contest created by Skyline as well as general reviewing inactivity. In April 2011, ska has said that he has planned to complete a sequel to the Best of N Video as well as restarting the much hyped Mistixia project in the distant future. On June 18, 2010, ska announced that he'd be releasing his own map pack soon, code named: "Medieval Myriads ", which he released under the same title on June 24. It's composed of 50 levels in column structure. He also announced that there'll be a prize for the first player to complete the column, and this player was EddyMataGallos, who completed the column a mere 5 hours after the release of the map pack and received a map dedication for his efforts called Japanese Game Show. The next day, Izzy completed AGD runs on all the levels in the pack. Medieval Myriads has since been nominated for map pack of the year in the 2010 Dronies. ska also regularly contributes to the N wikia pages - especially the highscores section. On September 22 2010, ska formed a mutiny against vankusss on Blur 4 when he overthrew him as the host of the contest. ska placed 4th in both highscoring and speedrunning categories. ska received 3 Dronies nominations for 2010 including a win for puzzle map of the year with his map: Vinyl Spritzer. The Rap ska produced the official rap of the N highscoring community (For TheRealOne). It goes as follows: Stream it! Download it! beat courtesy of splota: http://soundcloud.com/splot-1 hey yo, don't fuck with T.R.O. He'll smack you up and down and he'll take away your dough. Playing to the beat like a crazy ass ninja Cleanin' up the streets like a bitch who's ginger. east side, west side, Em's calling all sides. Climbin' on his hoes with big black backsides. He's modding the forum with big authority. shutting down the trolls with a dose of modesty. Y'all know The Real One is the Prince of MBD. But make sure he wraps it though, or you'll catch an STD! Ugh Ugh *Break Down* Y'all think I'm done!? Well you better guess again, The Real One is the real one you know, my friend. When it comes to speedrunning, there really is no other. Cos The Real One is a sick motherfucker. y'all know The Real One divides and conquers, showing mad skills, you'll swear he's bonkers. He will always break away from the norm. Laying down 0th runs and bringin' down a storm. Some say that he is the new Mr Lim, but then again some say I'm the new Slim. Shady TRO is not, rest assured he's got. He can even bring his game on a bender, Don't challenge him unless your name is Hendor. Even the greats like the likes of xaelar, watch TRO's runs and his faces turns paler. Sure there are dudes that can bust a move like Kryx, But when it comes to N, TRO knows all the tricks. Seifer once battled in a distant cypher, but The real one plays N like the pied piper. vankusss is in a whole different league, watching from below with mystique and intrigue. Next Time you wanna get nasty with the TRO, you better join the waiting list, it's 3 years or mo. fo sho Category:Player Category:Highscorers Category:Notable Mapmakers Category:Forumer Category:speedrunners